Après la fin
by Moira-chan
Summary: [DR2] Recueil d'OS se déroulant après l'épilogue de Danganronpa 2. Attention, spoilers ! / 01 - Chaque jour, à la même heure : C'est une opportunité que Kazuichi a toujours rêvé d'avoir, mais dans ces conditions, il ne peut pas.
**Fandom :** Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair **
Titre :** Après la fin - 01 : Chaque jour, à la même heure  
 **Genres :** Angst, introspection, un peu de romance  
 **Rating** **:** K+  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Kazuichi Soda, léger Gundham Tanaka/Sonia Nevermind  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Danganronpa sont la propriété de Spike Chunsoft.

 **Résumé :** C'est une opportunité que Kazuichi a toujours rêvé d'avoir, mais dans ces conditions, il ne peut pas.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hey, coucou ! *fait coucou* J'arrive un peu après la bataille, ne m'étant mise à Danganronpa que récemment, mais voici le premier one-shot d'un petit recueil sur les événements qui ont pu suivre la fin de Danganronpa 2 ! Je ne sais pas combien il y en aura, ça dépendra de mon inspiration, je suppose... Je précise aussi que pas mal de détails relèvent de mes headcanons personnels, vu que le canon en dit assez peu sur le sujet. Et je n'ai pas (encore) joué à Dangaronpa Another Episode, donc si j'écris des trucs qui contredisent les événements de ce spin-off, je suis désolée =x  
Je crois que c'est tout... Si par miracle quelqu'un décide de lire ça, merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

 **Attention :** Cette fic et les termes (noms propres, titres, etc.) qui y sont utilisés se basent sur version anglaise du jeu, dont j'ai traduit les noms qui me semblaient nécessaires. Oui, je sais, il existe une traduction française officielle de l'anime, mais je suis allée la regarder et honnêtement, elle pue des pieds - parole d'étudiante en traduction. Donc voilà. :3 Oh, et évidemment, je l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est plein de **spoilers** , donc si vous n'avez pas encore terminé l'épilogue du jeu, ne lisez pas ce recueil !

* * *

 **Après la fin – 01**

 **Chaque jour, à la même heure**

Les yeux fermés, Kazuichi Soda passe ses deux mains contre son crâne, entre ses mèches humides, et rejette la tête en arrière. Puis ses paupières se soulèvent, hésitantes, presque apeurées, et son regard s'échappe un instant sur le côté avant de trouver, enfin, le courage de glisser sur le miroir dans lequel son image se reflète.  
Son image.  
Son apparence.  
Son visage-  
 _Lui_.

Cela fait près de deux semaines qu'il s'est réveillé, maintenant, qu'il a décidé de quitter le monde virtuel du Neo World Program pour revenir à l'enfer bien plus réel qu'est la Terre tout entière. Deux semaines qu'il a pris le risque de sacrifier celui qu'il est vraiment pour mettre fin à l'existence d'une entité dont la malice dépasse l'entendement. Deux semaines, enfin, que chaque jour ses yeux parcourent avec horreur l'apparence qui est la sienne, l'apparence dont il a tout oublié jusqu'à son retour à la réalité-  
Et pourtant, il n'est toujours pas parvenu à s'y habituer.

Si on lui demandait pourquoi, il ne serait probablement pas en mesure de répondre, cela dit ; car la première chose qu'il a faite après avoir retrouvé ses esprits a été d'aller chercher à l'hypermarché de l'archipel de quoi rendre à ses cheveux le rose qui leur va si bien, et hormis cela… Ses yeux, sa bouche, ses mains si habiles et précieuses, ses jambes, tout est comme dans ses souvenirs, aussi bien ceux qu'il a créés dans le monde virtuel que ceux qui lui reviennent petit à petit, à chaque jour qui passe.  
En fin de compte, physiquement, il n'a que peu changé – et de tous ceux qui ont survécu, il est sans doute l'un de ceux que leurs cicatrices ont le moins défigurés.

Brusquement, l'image du corps immobile de Nagito tel qu'il l'a vu à son réveil lui revient à l'esprit, et il se recroqueville comme par réflexe, les larmes aux yeux et l'envie de vomir à la gorge. Nagito… Kazuichi ne l'aime pas, honnêtement ; pendant toute la durée du jeu mortel auquel ils ont été soumis, il l'a même trouvé carrément _flippant_ , et chaque souvenir de lui qui lui revient ne fait que confirmer ce sentiment ; mais même lui…  
Même un gars comme lui ne mérite pas _ça_. Son bras gauche, c'est… C'est _atroce_ , tellement _abominable_ que c'est indescriptible, et Kazuichi en a fait des cauchemars pendant plusieurs jours, à tel point qu'il s'est fait la promesse de ne plus jamais poser les yeux sur Nagito. Plus jamais. Pas même s'il se réveille un jour à son tour.

S'efforçant de respirer calmement jusqu'à ce que son souffle retrouve un rythme régulier, le jeune homme finit par redresser la tête et replonger son regard dans le miroir.  
Ça va, songe-t-il. Ça va aller, définitivement. Il a des cernes sous les yeux et les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il vient de prendre, mais c'est bien son visage à lui qu'il voit là. Lui. Kazuichi Soda, le Mécanicien Ultime – et non Kazuichi Soda, le Désespoir Ultime. Non. Plus jamais.

Bien plus calme, maintenant, il laisse échapper un bref soupir et se décide à s'habiller. En fouillant un peu l'hypermarché et les locaux de la Future Foundation sur l'île principale, il a trouvé quelques vêtements colorés, ainsi qu'un bonnet pour remplacer celui qu'il a dû perdre ou jeter durant les mois qu'il a partiellement oubliés. Il n'a besoin de rien de plus – ou du moins, s'en est-il convaincu.

Quelques instants encore, le temps de ranger un peu le ramassis de pièces détachées dont le sol de sa chambre est jonché (ça ne sert à rien, mais ça le calme), et il sort. Le cottage qu'il occupe, dans le périmètre de l'hôtel, est en tout point similaire à sa version virtuelle ; il n'y a juste pas son nom sur la boîte aux lettres, et…  
Moins de soleil. Moins d'oiseaux qui piaillent dans le lointain. Moins de voisins, aussi. La nourriture au restaurant viendra bientôt à manquer. Mais il est hors de question qu'il se laisse aller au désespoir, et il secoue vivement la tête avant de s'éloigner d'un bon pas des maisonnettes flottantes.

Comme chaque jour, il prend tout d'abord le chemin de l'hypermarché, d'un pas rapide, sans jamais ne poser plus qu'un regard fuyant sur les autres bâtiments qu'il dépasse.  
Comme chaque jour, une fois dans le magasin désert, il déambule entre les rayons garnis d'une nourriture de plus en plus rare, jusqu'à arrêter son choix sur un plat préparé, un morceau de pain pas encore sec, une boîte de conserve, des gâteaux en paquets.

Comme chaque jour, il quitte ensuite le Rocketpunch Market à l'enseigne que le vent fait trembler, et rejoint au pas de course l'île centrale de l'archipel ; comme chaque jour, il trouve en son centre le bâtiment administratif autrefois occupé par la Future Foundation, et comme chaque jour, il y pénètre presque sans hésiter.

Il grimpe les marches deux à deux jusqu'au troisième étage. Trouve le micro-ondes dans la cuisine où l'électricité arrive encore, comme par miracle. Réchauffe de quoi manger, prépare quelque chose d'aussi ingérable que le permettent ses piètres talents de cuisinier. Emporte le tout sur un plateau, ou simplement entre ses mains nues ; descend un étage et prend une grande inspiration, souffre une longue hésitation devant la salle où…  
Bref.  
Il y entre, enfin, et dépasse la machine où repose Nagito en s'efforçant de ne pas lui lancer ne serait-ce que le plus furtif des coups d'œil. Son regard parcourt la vaste pièce – Akane doit être sortie s'entraîner, et Hajime et Fuyuhiko sont sans doute encore en train d'essayer de récupérer les données du Neo World Program à l'aide d'Alter Ego, car Kazuichi ne les voit nulle part.

L'espace d'un instant, ses épaules se voûtent comme ses yeux passent rapidement sur les capsules informatisées, tout autour de lui. Il est fier de son talent, c'est sûr ; mais dans les moments comme ça, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait d'être programmeur, ou au moins informaticien. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait pu-  
Non. Il ne faut pas qu'il pense à ça. Il ne doit pas céder au désespoir. _Il ne doit plus jamais céder au désespoir_ _._

D'un pas décidé, il rejoint l'autre côté de la salle en contournant les appareils, en s'efforçant de ne pas baisser le regard sur ses amis endormis. Il doit rester concentré sur son objectif – et bientôt, d'ailleurs, celui-ci apparaît devant lui.  
 _Miss Sonia_.  
La plupart du temps, la Princesse Ultime s'oblige à être forte et courageuse, et s'efforce d'aider Hajime à trouver une solution pour _les_ ramener ; mais Kazuichi a beau l'avoir toujours admirée de loin, sans jamais être autorisé à l'approcher, il la connaît, et…

Il sait qu'elle fait semblant, que ce n'est pas vrai.  
Il sait qu'elle ne mange pas assez, ne dort pas assez.  
Il sait qu'elle vient ici tous les jours, à la même heure, et passe de longues minutes à _le_ regarder.

Alors, chaque jour, à la même heure, Kazuichi s'assure de prendre le temps de venir, de lui tenir un peu compagnie, de lui apporter de quoi se nourrir. En silence, il s'approche d'elle, qui est assise le dos droit et les cheveux bien coiffés malgré tout, et pose un plat à ses côtés. C'est une simple soupe, aujourd'hui, de loin pas assez raffiné pour une dame de son rang, mais c'est mieux que rien. Ça lui rendra un peu de son énergie habituelle, peut-être, et c'est un repas chaud, au moins.

« Miss Sonia, l'appelle Kazuichi comme il s'assied non loin d'elle, prenant place en tailleur sur le sol tiède. J'vous ai apporté un truc à manger… »

Tels sont les mots qu'il répète chaque jour, à la même heure – mais comme chaque jour, il n'obtient pas plus de réponse qu'un soupir ou une onomatopée. S'il écoutait son impulsivité, il insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui réponde, même si c'était pour lui ordonner de se taire, mais… Elle a au visage une expression qu'il ne lui a vue qu'à l'issue du quatrième procès, dans le monde virtuel, et il s'efforce de se contrôler. Pour elle. Pour ne pas la blesser. Pour pouvoir continuer de la soutenir, de l'aider – même si tout ce qu'il peut faire n'aura jamais la moindre utilité, car…

Quoiqu'il fasse, il ne peut pas _le_ ramener. Pas tout seul, du moins.  
 _Gundham_ , il veut dire. Le type qui repose dans la capsule à côté de laquelle Miss Sonia s'assied chaque jour, à la même heure, à genoux à même le sol et les mains jointes contre sa poitrine, parfois les yeux fermés – et Kazuichi _sait_ que dans ces moments-là elle implore en silence les divinités de son royaume pour qu' _il_ lui revienne.

Parce qu'elle _l'_ aime.

Contrarié, ou peut-être triste, il ne sait pas trop et il s'en fout un peu, Kazuichi lève les yeux pour offrir au plafond un regard pensif.  
Il est jaloux. Super jaloux, même. C'est vrai, quoi – il aime Sonia, lui, mais lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers elle elle ne le regarde pas, et lorsqu'il s'adresse à elle elle l'entend mais ne lui répond pas. Ses jolies mains que même son passé de Désespoir Ultime n'a pu abimer sont à portée des siennes, et c'est une opportunité que Kazuichi a toujours rêvé d'avoir-  
Seulement voilà : il aime Sonia. Il l'aime belle et royale et fière. Il l'aime fidèle et décidée et courageuse. Mais il l'aime aussi faible et triste et amoureuse d'un autre – et il pourrait tendre la main pour prendre la sienne, il pourrait lui proposer d'alléger ses peines, mais dans ces conditions il ne peut pas.

Alors, il ferme les yeux, réfléchit, laisse échapper un bref soupir…  
Puis il se redresse, hésite encore un instant, un index incertain jouant avec la tresse rose qui glisse contre sa joue ; et, finalement, il tend le bras pour poser sur l'épaule de Sonia une paume forte, plus que Kazuichi ne l'est réellement, sans doute, forte et courageuse et déterminée.  
Elle tourne la tête vers lui, l'air surprise, et il lui sourit, d'un sourire un peu timide mais (presque) sûr de lui.

« Hé, Sonia… J'peux rien faire tout seul, mais tous ensemble, on… On va trouver un moyen de le ramener, c'est obligé. Alors… »

Il ne sait pas comment continuer – mais Sonia est pendue à ses lèvres, et c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive, et… Elle en vaut la peine. Définitivement. Même si ce n'est pas lui qu'elle aime, même s'il ne représente rien pour elle, elle vaut la peine qu'il redouble d'efforts pour la réconforter, la soutenir, l'aider, de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Vous… Enfin, tu devrais manger un truc, et après, on pourrait… aller filer un coup de main à Hajime… »

Sa déclaration retombe comme un soufflé et il se sent paniquer à l'idée de s'être complètement planté, ridiculisé ; mais Sonia n'est pas de cet avis, apparemment, car elle prend doucement sa main entre les siennes, et…  
Ses yeux s'éclairent d'un remerciement silencieux, d'une lueur d'espoir, et l'espace d'un instant, Kazuichi oublie la douleur dans sa poitrine – il se sent presque aussi heureux que si c'était lui qu'elle rêvait de revoir.

* * *

Eeeet voilà pour ce premier OS.  
J'adore Kazuichi, c'est mon personnage préféré, alors j'espère avoir su l'écrire de façon relativement IC... Sonia et Gundham sont trop mignons ensemble, non ? ;w; Un jour, j'écrirai une fic joyeuse rien que sur eux deux, c'est promis !

En attendant, si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, je vous remercie tout plein tout plein, et j'espère à une prochaine fois :)


End file.
